


I'm Here Too

by AbbyMac



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anxiety, But they get better, Chenle needs a hug, Eating Disorders, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, kinda OOC, nct dream is kinda mean to start with
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 09:40:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17578466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbbyMac/pseuds/AbbyMac
Summary: They tend to forget that Chenle is only 2 months older then Jisung.





	1. Chapter 1

Chenle didn't notice it at first. More like, he didn't want to notice it. He was hoping it was because Jisung had just finished filming Dancing High. He was finally able to spend more time with them and that's why they doted on him more. Jisung was the maknae, yes, technically he was, but Chenle wasn't that much older than him. Now that he takes the time to look back on everything, its always been like this to some extent. Jisung would get most of the attention and there wasn't enough left over for Chenle apparently. He noticed it in the way that whenever he asked someone to cuddle they were too busy but then not even five minutes later they would be cuddling Jisung. Or when Chenle was upset he needed to get his act together, but if Jisung was upset, he was just having a bad day. He was starting to think there was something wrong with him. What about him made it to where nobody wanted to pay attention to him? Was he too needy? Was he too loud? There had to be something wrong with him. That was the only explanation. He'd figure out what was wrong with him and he would fix it. For now, he was going to focus on being a bit quieter. He had the whole day ahead of him and his goal was to not annoy anyone. That shouldn't be too hard, right? First, he had to stop laying in bed just staring at the ceiling trying to find the motivation to get out of bed. He had to get ready and he was running out of time. They had to be at dance practice in 30min which means they have to leave in the next 10min. 

"I swear if you're not ready to go when I walk through this door Chenle I will make you practice extra!" Mark exclaims from right outside the door. Well, there goes his plan of not annoying anyone. He slowly gets out of bed as Mark burst through the door. He could practically see the annoyance radiating off of him. Not that he blamed him, he would be annoyed too if he had to wait on his lazy ass. He decided he should probably say something before Mark explodes, " I know, I get it, " he whispers with his head down, " I'll be ready in time." If he bothered to look up, he would have seen Mark's annoyance fade into slight concern. Usually, Chenle wouldn't care about being late. He would laugh it off. Mark didn't understand why he wasn't doing that now. He supposed that Chenle was just having an off day. Everyone has them sometimes. Slowly, Mark backs out the room, " Just be ready in 10 then." With that, he shut the door. Quietly, Chenle starts to get ready for the long day ahead of him with the sound of Jisung pestering one the hyungs to make him breakfast. In less than 5 minutes Chenle was completely ready to go. He walked out only to find that everyone was already gone, probably to the car waiting for them. He also saw that no one left him any breakfast either. That's ok, he needed to start losing some weight anyway. The company mentioned it to him in passing a while ago, but it's better to start late than never. He left the dorm with one last look at the kitchen. He didn't need breakfast. 

Walking down to the front of the building he thought about what was the best possible way to lose weight. He would need lots of water and he would start exercising more. Starting with staying after practice more and more. He needs to start slowly at first. If he didn't, his hyungs from the other units would notice and he didn't want that. Taeyong hyung always told him if he was feeling bad to go to him but he didn't want Taeyong to stop him. He wasn't necessarily feeling bad per say. He just realized he needed to lose weight. Before he even realized it, he was at the front of the building, but there was no car there. They didn't leave him, did they? Mark hyung wouldn't let that happen. Would he? He nervously fidgeted with his phone. He didn't want to bother anyone, but he wasn't stupid enough to walk there alone. They were having dance practice with everyone so someone would notice if he wasn't there. He hoped at least. He should call Taeyong hyung but he was already so stressed with everything else so Kun hyung was his best option. He felt unwanted tears start to fill his eyes as he dialed Kun hyung's number. He shouldn't be crying over this. So what they left him? Would they ever leave Jisung? No, they wouldn't, but that doesn't matter. He doesn't matter and he gets that now. Jisung was the maknae and he wasn't. He was the hyung. As much as he didn't want to be he is. Finally, Kun hyung picked up the phone, " Chenle?" His voice was laced with confusion but that was understandable. Chenle was supposed to be in a car with the others on the way to the studio. "Um, hyung, I uh." He couldn't think of a way to say it without his voice cracking. Why was he so useless? Why didn't he notice it before? He could hear Kun on the other end, "Chenle, what is it?" He gathered all the courage he had, "Um, they left- they uh, forgot me at the dorm." With that, the tears spilled from his eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Kun had a bad feeling the moment he saw Chenle's name as the caller ID. Chenle doesn't usually call. If he ever needs anything, he would text the members. Kun could count on one hand how many times Chenle has called him. What reason did Chenle have for calling him? He's in a car with the others on their way to the studio for practice. Maybe he forgot something at the dorms. If so, why didn't he text one of us? Before he could ponder on it any longer, he picked up the phone, " Chenle?" His confusion showed in his voice. He could hear the tremble in his voice as Chenle spoke, " um, hyung, I uh." Now Kun was worried. What happened? Was there an accident? He needed Chenle to answer him, " Chenle, what is it?" He was hoping Chenle would answer him soon. What he did hear broke his heart. "Um, they uh- they left me at the dorm." Kun's face hardened at the thought of Chenle, small defenseless Chenle sitting in front of the dorms alone when he should be in a car where its safe. His train of thought was broken by the sounds of Chenle crying. " Hey, " He murmured, " It's going to be ok. I'll send someone to come get you, yeah? There's no need to get so upset le." He could hear Chenle's quiet hiccups in the background. " I'm so-sorry." Chenle tried stuttering out. Kun could feel his heart break into pieces. Why was he sorry? Kun voiced his thoughts out loud, but he couldn't understand him as he walked through the building on his way to the manager. "Chenle, baby, I'm going to need you to breathe. You're working yourself up. Breathe baby, breathe. Can you do that for hyung? In for 8, out for 4." Instead of hearing an answer, he heard Chenle trying to calm his breathing down. Good, that'll have to do for now. "You're doing so good le. Hyung is proud." Finally, he spotted the manager and ran towards him. He quickly explained the situation and they were off. Kun, of course, going with. He spoke softly into the phone, " Chenle, hyung is on his way. I'll be there soon. I'm going to stay on the phone, ok?" All he got was a quiet hum in response. Kun spent the whole ride back to the dream dorms wondering why Chenle got so upset. To make everything worse it started to lightly sprinkle before they were even halfway there. Not to be dramatic, but it felt like the longest 15min of his life. Chenle was upset and all he could do was talk to him through the phone. To say he felt useless was an understatement. Kun was definitely having a word or two with the dreamies today, but he couldn't worry about that right now. Right now his focus was Chenle who was finally in his line of sight. The moment the car stopped Kun was out and grabbing a hold of Chenle who was a shaking mess. The poor boy was shivering. He ushered Chenle into the car where he could get the boy warmed up. It's was more difficult than expected because Chenle would not let go of Kun for longer than 5 seconds at a time. Maybe if he tried talking about what happened it'll give him something to focus on. Kun could only hope. Turns out, Kun was getting his answer sooner than expected. Chenle started speaking frantically, " Why'd they leave me hyung? I wasn't that late was I? I promise I'm trying to be better. I'm sorry!! I'll be better, I promise!! I don't want them to hate me." After that Chenle was out of breath. Kun was shocked, to say the least. Is that what Chenle thought? That he wasn't good enough and that's why they left him? That they hate him? Kun's face morphed into one of sadness. " Chenle, le, nobody hates you. You know that right? I don't know why you were left at the dorms but I can tell you that it isn't because you're not good enough. You're perfect just the way you are. You don't need to be any better." At the look of doubt on Chenle's face, he continues, " Would hyung lie to you?" Chenle shakes his head slowly at this, a look of realization dawning on his face. " See, hyung would never lie to you. Ever. If you don't believe yourself, believe in hyung for now, ok?" Kun didn't wait for an answer and pulled Chenle out of the car to the studio doors. He kept a protective arm around Chenle all while thinking, how long had Chenle's sadness and insecurities gone unnoticed?


End file.
